L: Another Note
by Shannon-Sensei
Summary: Matsuda gets hold of the death eraser and erases L's name...  ..
1. Prolouge of L's death

CH. Prologue of L's Death

Light, Matsuda, Ide, Aizawa, and Mogi are sitting in a hotel room discussing L's death.

"I still can't believe that L's dead". Said Matsuda.

"Yeah, it's hard to get it through my head" said Mogi.

"Look, we all just need to forget about it. We don't need to be getting upset about something L's death. All we need to focus on is capturing Kira". Explained Light.

"Light, it's not that easy you know. You can't expect us to forget it ever happened. L was our leader, he told us what to do, he was so close to capturing Kira as well, but Kira got the best of him. Light, can't we just talk about him for awhile so we don't forget him? Said Matsuda.

"Yes, of course we can. Maybe if we talk about all the good times we've had with him it will make us less upset about L's death. Who wants to start?

"I'll start. Said Aizawa.

The others look at him eagerly waiting for him to say something.

"Well, L was a great friend to me, he taught me so many new things, he taught me new ways to solve crimes and he always gave such good advice on any situation. I'm going to miss him a lot.

"Well said Aizawa. I'd like to go next" said Mogi.

"Hmm, where do I begin…? L was such a great guy; he always knew what to do if anything bad happened. He had a solution for pretty much everything. L, if you can hear me I just want you to know that you are really going to be missed. Light, would you like to go next?"

"Me? Uh, okay, I'm too sure what to say, but……I've known L for a while now, and I've always thought he was a little strange, well we all thought that, but as I got to know him more, I realized that he was an intelligent, kind, great man. We've been through so much together during this investigation; it's going to be hard trying to finish it without him.

**Light's true thought:** Yes! L's dead! Now he's gone, I can officially carry out my name of being Kira…Soon enough, this world will bow down to Kira, I will rule this world!

2 minutes of silence later…

"Oh, light, are we still going to pick up those communication and tracing devises? Asked Aizawa.

"Yes, actually we should go and get them now before the store closes. Let's go.

"Ide, we've got a date with those hot girls we met in the restaurant last Friday. Said Mogi.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that. We should get going now then.

" Eh, what about me? You can't just leave me here while you go out and meet hot girls! Ide too boring to meet hot girls anyway! Yelled Matsuda.

"Shut up, Matsuda!

"Make me!"

Matsuda and Ide give each other an evil glare.

"Stop acting like children and just do what you've planned to do, all of you. Matsuda, you can stay here and keep an eye on the security cameras. Said Light.

"Fine. Everybody agreed.

Light, Aizawa, Ide, and Mogi Left the room.

"Hmp, I'm so bored! I can't believe that Ide and mogi have a date with hot girls. That should be me with the hot girls! All I'm doing is watching the dumb security cameras. I'm going to take a look around the hotel room, there has to be something interesting here. Said Matsuda.

Matsuda wonders the hotel room for a while and discovers something rather strange.


	2. The Death Eraser

The Death Eraser

…_Matsuda wonders around the hotel room and discovers something rather strange…_

"Hey, what is this? Kind of funny looking. "Death Eraser". Death eraser? Hmmm, I wonder if this has something to do with the death note.

Matsuda discovers that there is a piece of paper sticking out the end of the death eraser, so he pulls the piece of paper out carefully and reads what it says.

"It's a small list of rules! Just like the death note! Hm, I guess it won't hurt if I read the rules.

Death Eraser

If a name is written down in the Death Note, you can erase a person's name which will bring them back to life.

The person whose name you erase will come back to life in 40 seconds and will appear directly in front of you.

Once you have erased a person's name, you **cannot** re-write their name in the Death Note as they will not be affected by it.

When the person comes back to life, they may appear in the same condition as they were when they died and turn back to normal in 20 minutes.

Even though the Death Eraser keeps whoever comes back to life from getting killed by the Death note, they can still be killed by other causes.

The Death Note can still control their actions, just not kill them.

You can only erase 3 names per year.

If used by a Shinigami, names can be erased as many times as needed.

_._

"Wow, this thing is unbelievable! I can bring people back to life! Hahahaha ,my boredom has gone away now. Should I tell anyone about this? No, not yet, I'll just see if it works first. But, whose name shall erase? There are so many names in that notebook……. **L!!** I'll erase L's name and bring him back to life! Oh, this is just too great!

_Matsuda walks over to the safe where the Death Note is kept and types in his pass word._

"Damn it! I need everybody else's pass word as well. How I am going to get them?

Light and Aizawa come back into the hotel room with the communication and tracing devices.

"We're back"

_Matsuda stuffs the Death Eraser into his pocket and looks at Light and Aizawa with a guilty grin in his face_.

"Why are you smiling like that, Matsuda?

"Me? I'm not smiling."

"Yeah you were."

"uh, um, I was smiling because…My friend called me and, umm, he said something really funny and, uhh, yeah that's it! Heh heh"

_Matsuda runs out of the hotel room._

"Hmm, why is he acting so weird? He must be up to something" said Aizawa.

"No, he's just being Matsuda. He's always weird" said Light.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's set up this equipment."

**Matsuda's though: **man, I need to be more careful with this thing. I can't let people find out it's existence until I'm able to erase L's name. Bringing L back to life is at the top of my priority list. I just have to find out every ones pass words. I got it!!!! When someone is typing in their pass word, I'll distract them so they forget to type in the last digit…Yes, that's the best idea I can think, and I have a feeling it might just work.

"Where did Matsuda go? I need help setting up these devises." Said Light.

"I don't know, he just ran out of the room for some reason."

"Don't worry about it, Aizawa. He'll come back soon and explain why he left."


	3. Resurrection

**Ch. 3: Resurrection.**

4:32 pm, Matsuda walks back into the hotel room with a nervous look on his face.

"Matsuda, are you okay?" Aizawa says, raising one eyebrow.

"Me? Of course I am! Heh heh"

"You look like your're up to something"

"I, I'm not, I'm just a little tired from walking that's all, eheh" *scratches back of head*

"Well, where did you go anyways? You just fled out of here a few hours ago without even saying anything." Said Mogi.

"Oh, yeah, I remembered I had to see a friend about him getting a job, nothing important"

"Okay then" (obviously they don't really believe him)

"Hey, I wanted to take a look at the Death Note, is that okay?" asked Matsuda.

"Why?"

"I never really got a chance to look through it properly before whilst you all did. It's only fair"

"Errr, I don't see why not"

"We all need to put our passwords in then, come on guys, Matsuda wants to look at the Death Note" said Light.

**Matsuda's thought:** YES! I can't believe they're falling for it! I kinda knew the others would but I thought Light would catch me out. Now I need to distract the last person who puts in their password once they've punched it in.

Each member of the Task Force puts in their passwords. Mogi is last to put his in.

**Matsuda's thought:** 1, 2, 3 NOW!

"Oh My God! Everybody Look Outside Now!" screams Matsuda.

Everyone goes to the window whilst Madsuda grabs the Death Note.

"What is it?"

"It's Over There!"

Matsuda runs outside with the Death Note up his shirt. He runs into a restaurant with the Death Note and the Eraser.

**Matsuda's** **thought: **Now, I'll erase L's name and bring him back to life. This ought to make me some sort of _hero_. I'll do it one 3. I, 2….3! *erases "L Lawliet". Now I have 40 seconds to get away before he comes back. *runs out of restaurant into a lit ally way*.

Matsuda looks at his watch. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

**L APPEARS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIS EYES!**

"L! I, I, it's really you, here again!"

"Matsuda? W, what happened?"

"You died, and I brought you back to life with the Death Eraser!"

"Death Eraser?"

"Yes, if you erase a persons name from the Death Note, they come back to life in 40 seconds"

"where did you get it, Matsuda?"

"I found it on the floor in the apartment, it just appeared in front of and I picked it up. The first thought that popped into my head was Erase L's Name!"

"Hahahaha"

"Why are laughing?"

"Haha, I knew that that's how I would die. I knew my name would get written in the Death Note somehow. Haha"

"Haha, I guess that is pretty funny, hahaha"

"Now, how are you planning on telling the Task Force about this?" asked L.

"Urrrm, I thought you could help me out on that, heh heh. I mean, you are the genius world famous detective n all."

"Correct, I am a genius world famous dectective"

"Okay, okay no need to be vain" *gives L evil eyes.*

"Right, I'll help you." *bows*

Matsuda and L walk back to the hotel room. L looks around the city and thinks to himself how lucky he is to be alive, and will "probably" treat Matsuda with more respect (doubt that will happen ;).

They arrive at the hotel.

"Right, are ready to show yourself to the Task Force?"

"I'm ready, Matsuda. I just want to walk in and explain the Death Eraser and what happened. Actually Matsuda, you will explain what happened." L said, smiling.

"Hmp, fine" *sulks*

"We'll go in on 3. 1, 2, 3.

They walk in the room.

"Gaaah! What the hell! It's L!

"L!"

*Light stares at him in shock*

"Okay, calm down. Yes, this is the real L, I brought him back to life using the Death Eraser. It enables you to bring a person whose name is written in the Death Note back to life, so I thought it would be pretty cool if L came back, now here he is, ready to back to solving the Kira case!

"That's impossible! Show us the Death Eraser"

*Matsuda hands them the Death Eraser*

"I can't believe it. We have power to bring people back from the dead"

"Yeah, and once you've erased a name, it can't be written back in.

**Light's thought: **Can't be written back in? Ugh, I'll kill L with my bare hands if I have to and get away with it! Damn you Matsuda! You don't realize what you've done. You have ruined EVERYTHING! Ohh, you'll pay Matsuda, I'll write your name in the Death Note and destroy the Death Eraser.

The Japanese Task Force talk about the Death Eraser for quite a while and wonder if they should bring someone else back to life. But L does not agree with bringing anyone back. He believes that once someone is dead, they should be left to rest. On the other hand, the rest of the Task Force want to bring quite a few people back to life, but L knows that that will cause a lot of suspicions and trouble from the public, police, and press.

**Matsuda's thought:** Hmmm, I wonder what it would feel like to be dead? If someone writes my name in the Death Note then erases it, I could experience the _Afterlife…_


	4. L And Light's Plans

" Hey L, I want to see what being dead is like! Can you write my name and bring me back an hour later?" Matsuda asked.

L stared at Matsuda for a second before saying," No Matsuda I will not do that because right now we still don't know if this death eraser has any side effects or not," L said as he took the death eraser from Light, who he noticed had a tight grip on it.

_" Hm I was right. Light is Kira. I need to act as if I don't know for now." _L thought as he walked up to the old building he remembered dying in. He walked up to a secret part of the wall before pressing his hand on it revealing a scanner.

After scanning his hand it slid down to show a keyboard. L stood in front of it so no one could see it before typing in a password opening a secret vault next to it. He placed the Death eraser and the Death Note, he took it from Matsuda earlier, and closed it making sure no one could get it.

" There now no one can get in and steal it," L said taking a quick glance at Light," Now we will discuss the Death Eraser tomorrow. Lets continue the investigation."

" Ok what do we need to do first?" Aizawa asked.

" First I need Light to come here," L said as he walked over to one of his old desks. Light silently growled before standing up from his chair and walking over to L. _" Don't worry L you'll soon be back in the afterlife don't worry,"_ Light thought maliciously even though he had a friendly smile on his face.

" Yes L what did you need?" Light asked. Suddenly he felt a clank around his wrist again. He looked down to see the handcuffs on his wrist. _" Damnit! I've been to careless recently!"_ Light thought with a shocked look on his face. He looked up to see L put the other part on his wrist as well.

" L Wh-" "Light remember you're suppose to refer to me as Ryuzaki," L interrupted.

" Ryuzaki what are you doing. You can't possible still think that I-" Light was interrupted yet again.

" Sorry Light but I still do. I want to try this experiment one more time. Hopefully I'll get some results this time," L said.

" Okay Ryuzaki," Light said with slight anger in his voice, but no one noticed it except L.

" Hehe so lets go investigate again," L said smiling as he and Light were about to walk off when they heard a " Light darling where are you,"

Everyone looked over to the door to see Misa in some skimpy clothing come in. " Oh there you are LI-AHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?" Misa asked/yelled.

" We are investigating the Kira case. This is HG remember Misa?" Aizawa asked.

" Oh yeah I for-AHHH! GHOST!" Misa yelled as she ran to Light and hid behind him even though Light and L were handcuffed together.

" No Misa. You see we were able to bring L back to life using the Death Eraser!" Matsuda yelled happily. " You idiot civilians aren't suppose to know!" Mogi yelled as he hit him on the head.

" Oh right sorry," Matsuda said as he held his head in pain. Misa wondered what this Death Eraser was, but decided to ignore it for the time being. " So Light are you ready for a fun night?" she asked seductively.

" I'm sorry Amane-san, but as you can see we are kinda stuck together again," L said lifting up his arm to show her.

" DAMNIT AGAIN!" Misa yelled in anger.

_" What an idiot. Now I need to come up with a plan to get the Death Note and Death Eraser back...Wait! I got it! I know this has been done in a lot of movies, but it should be able to work. I'll get Misa to try and seduce L into giving her the passcode to unlocking this vault. While she does this I could have Ryuk try and unlock or find out how to for me. Yes it's all coming into place," _Light thought happily as he stared at Misa.

A/N And done! Finally I finished! I decided to change the pairing to L/Misa so I decided to add this part to the fic. Also don't worry it will get it better from here.

R&R


	5. All Figured Out

Everyone is in the hotel room with Light miserably sitting chained to L and Misa clinging on to Light's arm.

"L you can't do this again to my Light!" Misa screams in L's face.

"Misa-San it has to done please stay out of this" Misa screams in his face again, but L just ignores her.

_You two are going to have to learn to start like each other pretty soon. Misa is stupid enough to fall for my plan but I'll have to make sure L doesn't find out that I'm setting this up…This is easy enough though. _Light smiles slightly and Misa is now sulking in the chair at the back of the room hinting for someone to talk to her.

"L, how long are you to going to be chained together this time? Asked Aizawa.

"Aizawa you know it's until I find out if Light is Kira or not.

Aizawa glares at L. L gets up to go and check on the Death Eraser.

" Where are you going? Light asked as he stood up quickly.

" Im going to check on the Death Eraser and try to figure out some things about it, come on Light lets go. Oh and don't think I'm going to let you look at the pass code for the vault, Yagami-Kun" L smiles at Light, Light smiles back but with slight anger in his face.. L notices it but says nothing.

_I don't need to risk peeking at the pass code… I know exactly how I'm going to get Misa to seduce you into giving me the pass code now… I'll tell Misa exactly what is going on and I'll promise to something with her.. Misa will fall for anything I tell her so I'm positive this plan will work with her.. I'm even sure it will work with L to; I know he's had a thing for her since the first day they met anyway heh heh. I'll write Misa a letter explaining everything tonight... _

Light begins scanning the room for a piece in paper and a pen. He sees there is a note pad and pen on the table by the kitchen.

"L I want to get that pen and paper over there, could you get up please?" L looks at him thinking.

"Yes, but why do you need it Yagami-Kun?"

"Because I'm bored and want to draw and write" L knew that couldn't be the reason but he got over that thought and and got up to let Light get the pen and paper.

Light writes the letter to Misa:

_Misa, I need you to do something for me. I want to know the pass code to open the vault where the Death Eraser is hidden but L will not give it to me. I want you to seduce L into giving you the pass code so you can then tell me. I also want you to make him unlock the chains. If you do this, I will take you out on the best date, then take you shopping, and then we'll rent a luxury hotel room for the two of us and make up for all the time we've had apart.. Misa, I know you want this so please agree to the plan. Write down your answer and give the letter back to me._

_Love Light._

Light puts the letter on Misa's bag when she looks at him. She immediately gets up and reads the letter. Light gives her a pen to write her answer. She said:

_Yes, I will do this for you my love. I'm looking forward to the "fun" we're going to have in the hotel room._

Light reads her reply with an evil smile on his. _Haha I knew it._

**Done! That was a fun chapter to write. R/R ^_^ **


End file.
